The Rise of Love and Evil
by F.C.M Inglis
Summary: Ok very long story bout Voldemort (in slightly later chapters) rising and how that affect the marauders and the gang as Voldemort rises so will friends ships and love in Hogwarts rated M for occasional swearing and possible lemons later NOW READ IT
1. Chapter 1

Sup ma peeps this is my first fanfic, like ever. So please be kind and review.

This is a harry potter fanfic more so focusing on the marauders era as I do love those stories, Sorry if I get any of the facts wrong. Just review and let me know if I have messed up and I shall fix it because I'm nice like that.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling as I am not (to my knowledge) a blonde woman who happens to be a billionaire and own nothing of the Harry Potter universe except for a marauders map that I bought in Harry Potter world.

The Potter Mansion

7:30 PM (half an hour before 'the party')

The Potter Mansion was a huge, it gave new meaning to the word mansion, in fact it was so gigantic it gave new meaning to the word huge.

As the name suggests it belonged to the potters and had since the 18th century.

It had undergone several renovations and even a war or two (both of the wizard and muggle variety) it had 57 rooms which included 15 bedrooms all with a queen size bed or bigger, a tennis court, a basketball court, half a quidditch court and a ballroom.

A ballroom which at this moment in time was a scene of chaos that only the marauders could create, or at least three of them.

A one Mr James Potter was on top of a very large ladder trying to use a sticking charm to attach a huge banner over the large entrance to the hall.

Usually he would have one of his friends levitate him up there with their wands, but you never knew when Padfoot would come in and decide to trip up whomever was holding the wand leading James to a rather panful fall.

Below James was the one the only Remus Lupin having a bit of a laugh at his bespeckled friends expense, along with Peter Pettigrew who wasn't even trying to keep his composure as the normally shy boy bent over hands on knees from laughing.

James smiled glad his friend was happy especially on his birthday he knew Remus was only having said aforementioned laugh to make Peter happy on his special day (it's not every day you turn 17 after all).

"No no no James a little to the right" said Remus smiling widely as he told his friend the correct placement of the very heavy banner something he'd been having a bit of fun with for the past 5 minutes James sighed sweating from his efforts.

"Here?" asked James.

"Ya see what you've done there is put it to far to the right a bit more to the left now" said Remus in an attempt to stay serious, beside him James could hear Peter snort like a pig.

"Ya know" begin James trying to imitate casual conversation a difficult feat due to the fact that he was 15 feet off the ground on a barely sturdy ladder "I missed the days when you were just a shy kid who would barely ever talk and who always called all of us asses."

"I can start calling you asses again if you'd like" suggested Remus with a smirk.

"I was more talking about the whole 'shy never talking' thing actually" said James "here?" he asked again hopefully.

"More to the right" said Remus "oh and what happened is you introduced me to Padfoot who taught me to never stop talking" James smiled.

"Where is he anyway? Here?" said James said stretching to adjust the banner to the right a bit more "here?"

"More to the right" said Remus not even looking now "and I do believe Padfoot is doing his hair" James stretched out even more to the point where only one foot was on the ladder and it was beginning to shake.

"Wait didn't he get dressed when we did" asked James ladder and voice ever shaking as he strained himself.

"Your point being" asked Remus an eyebrow raised James then promptly fell off the ladder but with his hands still on the banner he more swung Tarzan style, it would have looked pretty cool if he had not fell on his face, he then got up dusted himself off and carried on like nothing had happened.

"My point being Moony is that, that was 2 hours ago are you really trying to tell me he's spent 2 hours on his… 'Actually yeah that sounds about right.'

"Well we can't all be scrawny messy haired gits Prongs" a familiar voice barked from the entrance it was a one Sirius Black dressed in a suit with a blood red tie and wind swept black hair (which was strange as there was no wind) "I mean honestly everyone in this room is wearing a suit cept you" he said gesturing around it was true.

Peter was dressed in a three piece jacket and trousers both black whereas the waistcoat was yellow along with the tie (it was tradition to wear yellow on your 17th birthday.)

Remus wore a navy blue suit with a much lighter blue shirt and purple tie.

Prongs hurriedly putt back on his charcoal grey jacket and his silvery tie he had taken off both for the manual labour he also rolled back down his black shirt sleeves "So how bout it Padfoot, care to get up the ladder and put that banner up" he said hopefully

"Yeah I'm not that stupid" said Padfoot who flicked his wand which made the banner rise and attach itself to the space above the entrance at the perfect place and if you looked closely you could see James's soul break a little.

At that moment the door opened to the mansion and the sound of girls laughter drifted to the four boys Sirius grinned finally some fun he shared and look and a grin and they both ran out of the ballroom to begin the party.

The promise of being adored and flirted with beckoned almost immediately Wormtail sprinted after them trying to keep up with his friends Remus then folded up the ladder and began to walk calmly after his friends a small smile playing on his lips as even he was exited.

The Potter Mansion

9:00 PM

Party's In Full Swing

As with any wizarding party the one at the Potter house hold was decadent and wondrous, there was an ever showering amount of glitter and confetti falling from the ceiling.

The music was loud the girls beautiful the boys handsome just how the marauders liked it so thought Lily as she walked through the entrance to the ballroom _'god potter actually owns a ballroom no wonder he has such a big head.'_

"This place is amazing" said Dorcas raising her voice slightly to be heard over the music.

"I know right" said Marlene similarly shouting a bit "It's huge" she said gesturing around her she was right the ceiling was cathedral height and it was all rather beautiful, the entrance to the room was underneath two large stair cases with wound around the outer wall coming to the floor about halfway through the room framing the massive dance floor in the centre of the floor nicely.

The three girl walked across the very crowded and colourful dance floor saying hello's and smiling at people they know and trying to size up the people they didn't.

"There are so many people that I don't know here" said Dorcas checking out some very attractive French boys standing by the punch bowl.

"They must be from Beauxbatons" said Lily noticing where her friend was looking and having to shake her head to concentrate and not think of the annoyingly attractive boys, with her luck they were probably best friends with potter.

"How do you reckon James knows those blokes" said Marlene craning to catch a look at the French kids.

"The Potters tend to give generously to all sorts of charity's including the French national education fund they also regularly have to visit France no doubt they took the youngest Potter to go with them" said Lily automatically, she looked at her friends to see them with strange smug smiles staring right at her "or at least that's what it said in the paper" said Lily rather lamely.

"I'm surprised you had time to pull yourself away from writing Mrs Lily Potter on a piece of paper again and again to do any research" said Dorcas Lily felt her cheeks heat up as they always did whenever her friends started up about her loving that Potter git.

"For the millionth time I have no interest in dating that big headed irritating ass that is James Potter" shouted Lily loudly a few people looked at her then looked away when they realized who was shouting.

Marlene smiled and said "alright fine but you do realize we'll have to say hello to him at some point it's only polite as he is hosting the party" Lily fumed as she walked alongside her friends.

"Fine I've got something to say to him how bout you're a…" no one ever knew what Lily was going to say because at that moment she bumped into a woman and they both nearly fell to the ground "oh god I'm so sorry are you alright?" asked Lily blushing profusely.

"No no it's fine if anything I was in the way" said the woman she smiled, she was stunning she looked to be in her forty's with curly black hair and hazel eyes that seemed to hold such kindness.

Lily couldn't help smile back, this woman was just so nice most people would have called her an idiot and would tell her to watch where she was going but this woman said it was her own fault "you know I'm not actually supposed to be here I'm just passing through I left a book I was reading in the other room you may have read it's called to kill a mocking bird absolute cracking read" she said smiling her infectious smile Marlene beamed she'd just been talking to Dorcas earlier about it they were right in the thick of it.

"You know we have" said Dorcas similarly smiling the woman seemed to light up.

"Wow you must be intelligent girls even I can barely keep up with some of the vocabulary anyway where are my manners my names is Christine Potter" she said offering a slightly wrinkled but perfectly manicured hand.

Marlene's jaw dropped and Lily frowned slightly as she tried to figure out how this lovely woman could in any way be related to James Potter, Dorcas however kept her composure perfectly as she was the one who disliked the marauders least out of the three she shook the hand saying "Christine beautiful name."

The woman smiled "thank you" she said she then frowned slightly "Is there something wrong with those two" she said softly, gesturing to the still confounded girls.

"Aha I think we know your son" said Dorcas smiling "James Potter?" the woman's face lit up once again.

"Ah yes I'm his mother" said Christine "and you are?"

"Oh my name is Dorcas" she said gesturing to herself at that moment Marlene came out of her stupor as she was always one to be polite and never to miss introducing herself.

"I'm Marlene" she said offering her hand to be shaken Christine shook it smiling.

"And you?" she asked Lily kindly, she probably thought Lily was a bit slow as she was still frowning looking into space Lily shook herself mentally and smiled.

"I'm Lily" she said at that moment Christine's face lit up with recognition.

"Not Lily Evans?" she said Lily frowned caught unawares.

"Ummm yes how did you know" she asked.

"Well James of course he won't shut up about you in all of his letters its Lily's the smartest in the class Lily's so beautiful he won't shut up about you" said Christine happily.

She was unaware that Lily was mentally rolling her eyes at Potters most recent idiocy _'I mean honestly telling his mother about me what a moron' _but somewhere deep inside she felt a small jump of happiness.

"Anyway I've taken up far too much of your time" said Christine Gesturing to the party she said "have fun dance meet boys do stupid things have a good time."

"Ummm thanks" said Lily stupidly she was still surprised by the amount of warmth that this woman seemed to put out the second when she was out of earshot Marlene leaned over to Lily's ear and said.

"How the hell could someone like that create someone like James Potter?

"I know right he was such a regular ass I assumed he was abused by his parents or something" said Lily with an eyebrow risen.

"Maybe he had a twin that was pure good and he was born pure evil" said Dorcas.

"What and he died without anyone knowing" asked Marlene

"Or did he" gasped Dorcas.

"OOO the plot thickens" giggled Lily.

"Dam and a James Potter who was perfect good would have been perfect for Lily" said Dorcas shaking her head.

"Mmmm oh yes" said Lily "If Potter did kill someone let's not focus on the crime let's focus on my getting a boyfriend."

"In our defence a twin murdering his brother at birth would be more likely to happen" said Dorcas a slight smile twitching her lips Lily smiled and fell across her friend putting a hand on her head in the stereotypical woman fainting way and gasped out melodramatically in a very Dorcasish way.

"OH GOODNESS DORCAS YOU WOUND ME" Dorcas smiled and said

"oooo speaking the evil Potter twin there he is with all his hells angels" she said pointing at the top of the stairs And she was right there they were at the top of the stairs standing all side by side, dramatically.

They all wore suits as this was a black tie sort of affair but in the words of the invitation 'really bring whatever the fuck ya like but formal would be better' which would explain why several people had heeded his words and brought what they wanted, for instance there was a boy from huffelpuff wearing a hotdog costume.

However the four marauders had tried to follow their own rules and had all worn suits Black in a well a black suit, and red tie.

Remus (the one marauder Lily could actually stand) was wearing a purple tie that Marlene was now checking out with an eyebrow raised (she loved purple a scary amount and probably now Remus was a lot better a person for it in her opinion.)

Pettigrew wore no jacket but the short boy instead wore a yellow waistcoat white shirt yellow tie and suits trousers as customary for a birthday.

Even James (the boy famous for not being able to resist loosening his tie regularly because he thought it looked cool) even he was able to wear a suit.

It was charcoal black with a black shirt and silvery tie they were all handsome as ever thought Lily would who never admit that aloud (well maybe for Remus,) at that moment James looked over and smiled.

The party was in full swing and everyone who James invited seemed to be spread around his house doing whatever they wanted.

For instance James knew for a fact that there were a great deal of people either in one of the many bedrooms, dancing, drinking or just generally as Remus put it 'dicking about' (he really had become less shy.)

As the party spread out around the house so had the marauders Remus had been located on the dance floor as usual being where he should unless he was bored which he was not yet as there were always interesting foreign girls to meet.

James spent most of his time in a crowd of people who generally adored him or 'the idiots' as Padfoot referred to them he generally discussed quidditch, daily affairs, what it was like to be rich and for two very strange girls his daily hair regime, that got a few raised eyebrows from around the circle.

Peter spent all his time talking to a cute girl from Beauxbatons, which raised even more eyebrows.

Whereas Sirius was as ever one of the boys regularly visiting the bedrooms and was keeping a running tally which he announced loudly every time he passed James forcing him to fist bump, when he had insisted Remus do it he had refused insisting he didn't know where said hand had been.

For the moment at least all the marauders were together chatting amiably, Peter was telling all of them about how Emily (or the girl from Beauxbatons) was starting in Hogwarts this year.

Occasionally someone would come up to them and say how fun the party was or a girl would pick up the pheromones Sirius was exuding from every pore and would try to hit on him, but he would refuse this was a time for friends, so they just kept chatting about pranks or girls or anything and for all the world the marauders did just look like your average group of friends at a party.

That is until James caught sight of one of the most stunning girls he had ever seen.

Standing to the right of the main dance floor was Lily Evans, and James had never seen her look so dam good she was wearing a perfect satin looking dress, that reached down to slightly below her knees fraying out into a skirt like thing in the last 7-10 inches of material, it was green and matched her eyes perfectly which even from her James could see sparkle more than the disco ball above the dance floor (**It was the 80s-70s so it wasn't cliché or lame back then) **he felt his shoulder being tapped he looked around and saw Padfoot grinning.

"Have you seen Dorcas yet Jesus Christ what I wouldn't do to just…"

"I think we're all fine not knowing your fantasies" said Remus rolling his eyes breaking off Sirius's train of thought before it could get too graphic.

"Ok ok but Marlene's looking pretty great too" said Sirius innocently.

"Why would I care" said Remus raising and eyebrow.

"I dunno I just thought you'd want to take a look at the girl you loooooovvvveeee" said Sirius childish but 100% accurate, Remus Lupin had a crush on Marlene Harper that was just common knowledge what wasn't common knowledge however was how much.

Remus tried he really did, but he couldn't help but glance at the girl and when he glanced he couldn't help it his jaw dropped.

She was wearing a simple purple dress that reached down to mid-calf and clung to her in ways that made Remus want to faint it also had a small slit in the side so you could see the girls shaven leg from the mid-thigh down, her insanely curly red/brown hair was down and flowing down her shoulders Remus shook his head slightly and looked around to see all his friends looking at him smug smiles obvious.

"I don't like her" said Remus lamely he didn't even convince himself Sirius's lip began to wobble and he began to cry very theatrically very loudly and very obviously fake beating his fist's on the floor, Peter saw a girl who was walking towards them with a certain look in her eyes that screamed I want an hour with Sirius walk in the opposite direction when she saw him wailing.

"I-I just c-can't believe" he shrieked hysterically in between huge over dramatic sobs "t-two of friends now TWO have b-become wishy washy lame romantics" he said sobbing he then ignored their protests and his face became one of disgust "Oh god your turning into Prongs" he said pointing accusingly.

"What?" said Remus and James said in unison.

"I'm gonna have to listen to TWO asses asking me what I think Marlene or Lily are doing right now? Or going to sit by that damn beach tree just so that you can spend time staring at them" said Sirius in a woeful voice

"I don't do that" said James indignantly all four boy snorted

"Shut up moony you love Marlene" said James a small smile on his face

"Thank you" said Sirius said wide eyed what then ensued was an extreme amount of bickering that is until the 3 girl who started the whole thing were only 1 metre away eyebrows raised

"Hello" said Marlene smiling the boys kept up their bickering not even noticing the girls "their ignoring us why are they ignoring us?"

"As I have said many times their all idiots" said Lily rolling their eyes

"Wait I think I can fix this" said Dorcas she proceeded to the walk up to Sirius and slap him very hard in the face he spluttered for a couple of seconds and saw Dorcas his eyes widened and got the attention of the other boys by shoving them all "you bout finished" said Dorcas eyebrow raised.

"NO" said Sirius angrily then after an awkward pause "ok yes."

"Good said Dorcas hands on hips looking very mother hennish now we wanted to come over to say something" she paused then turned to Marlene "Marlene would you like to say it" Marlene cursed under her breath.

"Ummmmmm, urrrrr actually Lily really wanted to say it to you guys" said Marlene ducking the responsibility expertly and sticking the proverbial landing.

Lily was left standing there with no idea how this had happened she remembered voting with Marlene to make sure Dorcas would have to say the dreaded words she had put work into that.

Wow she sure was getting a lot more irresponsible lately she would have to fix that unfortunately she was brought back to earth from her thoughts with four Marauders looking at her 'wow they were tall compared to her' (well except for Peter) Lily stood there for a full 10 seconds she squeezed out the words.

"Thank you for inviting us to your party we are very happy to be here" which would have been a nice sentiment if she hadn't said it through gritted teeth and with a tone that promised pain if any fun was made of the fiery red head.

"Ummmmmm thanks?" said James unaccustomed to anything other than the customary insults this was different, this was almost civil "I-we are really glad you guys are here" he said lily squirmed this was weird she longed to throw and insult or say something harsh to the boy but he hadn't done anything wrong yet.

"Ok, ok this is awkward enough lets break this up before you get even worse and you start to talk about the weather or something" said Sirius getting in-between the two blushing teenagers.

Everyone in the general vicinity rolled their eyes or face palmed being tired out by Sirius's theatrics was a universal experience one that everyone shared whether Best friends or sort of enemy's that were kinda sorta friends?

It was at that moment Lupin stepped forward a good move as he was friends with Lily and Dorcas didn't dislike him nearly as much and Marlene really REALLY liked his tie 'mmmmm Purple' she thought as if it were some form of delicious food.

"Hi It's great to have you here and its great you came as we weren't really sure you actually would due to our uuuurrrrr history" there was an awkward pause as a couple of them remembered said history "anyway have a great time" he said with a small smile the three girls smiled at him and began to walk away.

"Ummmm Lily could I have a word?" Lily turned around expecting the kind face of Remus Lupin but she instead got the irritating face of James potter.

That's the end of the First Chapter ma Peeps what do you think? Brilliant? Wow thanks anyway next chapter your gonna learn more about the girls and we're gonna see the party really get interesting for all of the main character's

Anyway if you liked it or even hated it please leave a review in fact just leave a review as that's the whole reason I do all this is for your feedback I really care what you think and it would help me out if you did thanks byee.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans crossed her arms looking at the face of the boy she hated for 80% of her school life, "and what do you want" she said eyes glad to be able to talk to him in a harsh way again she honestly didn't know how to do it any different when it came to him.

James paused then as if he were waiting for something.

Lily noticed Dorcas and Marlene hanging back to see if she was ok Lily smiled internally she really did have amazing friends.

At that moment however Lupin walked forward "Ummmmmm Marlene can I have a word?" he asked politely Marlene looked shocked and Lily grinned even more internally she had always wondered about those two.

"Ummm yeah I urr guess so" said Marlene awkwardly she really did love his tie the two walked off somewhere else in the room.

Sirius then walked over to Dorcas and gestured a hand with his old Black smile "care to dance" he said.

"What and have to teach you how?" asked Dorcas arms crossed like Lily's.

"I'll have you know I am the tango chapion of 1976" said Siruis striking a ridiculous pose and pulling a rose from god knows where almost like magic (**ahahahah get it)**.

"I know but ummm…" began Dorcas looking back at Lily she didn't really want to abandon her to Potter the red head could undoubtedly handle herself around him but Dorcas still wanted to be there for you.

"Well if you can't dance I get it" said Sirius interrupting Dorcas's thoughts loudly.

"You saying I can't dance Black?" Asked Dorcas showing her competitive side Black smiled taking a step forward almost nose to nose with her.

"No I'm saying I'm a better dancer than you" he said quietly Dorcas immediately took a step back took his hand and led him to the dance floor Sirius looked surprise but like he was enjoying himself.

Lily turned to James angry (as usual when it came to him) "so what you make it so that your friends get rid of my friends so you can get me alone" said Lily.

"No I just wanted to talk alone I figured it would be better to say what I wanted to say" Lily was going to argue but James was probably right she knew it was harder to say something to someone with their friends watching for that reason alone she stayed silent and waited for him to speak.

James however was not used to Lily not challenging everything he did so he waited for her to say something.

"I'm waiting" said Lily rolling her eyes.

"oh ok Ummmmmm" began James awkwardly Lily's lips twitched she almost liked Potter like this all awkward and unsure it was almost normal James saw Lily's lip twitch and that gave him strength so he ploughed on more confident.

"Lily listen us constantly arguing and getting on each other's nerves and always hating each other is ridiculous and it driving me crazy so with that in mind I think we should be friend" said James very quickly as if he needed to get the words out Lily felt herself get angry.

"For the last time Potter I don't like you I never will date you I'm not inte… 'wait what?'" she asked dumbfounded.

"I think we should be friends" said James sounding so sure of himself Lily was surprised.

"Ok" said calmly it was hard to say at that moment who was more surprised James or Lily.

James grinned ear to ear "wow umm wow that's great ummm awesome I guess I'll be seeing you then" he said and before Lily could stop him he was gone probably gone to go find his mates.

'_why the hell did I do that' _she thought_ ' I mean honestly what the hell two months ago you would rather die that even consider being anything including friends with James fucking Potter' _then it hit her like a hippogriff hits an arrogant dickhead or a person hits an arrogant person or really anything hitting an arrogant person (**arrogant people deserve hits**) his wasn't two months ago this was now and she had already been thinking about being friends with Potter plus if Marlene and Remus ever did get together then she'd probably have to be friends with Potter anyway she may not like it but sooner or later Lily Evans would have eventually been friends with James potter and apparently it was sooner so Lily shrugged and returned to the party.

James was ecstatic he felt like electricity was running through his body Lily Evans didn't hate him happy day happy day it was then that Padfoot came wondering up to him he looked sweaty from dancing his well-muscled body hung limp around him and his usually incredibly attractive face slack and tired like Dorcas really put him through his paces.

"Hey prongs" said Sirius putting his arm around James as he always did whenever he wanted something from his best friend "me and Dorcas were thinking of playing a game of truth or dare with the guys and some Gryffindor's?"

"Yeah sure" said James a smile on his face Sirius was surprised James hated truth or dare last time he played he ended up semi naked and grinding a tree Sirius looked at his friend.

"So how'd the chat with Evans go?" he asked suspecting only Evans could make his friend this crazy James smiled dreamily then shook himself trying to regain some of his usual swagger and coolness.

"Actually great" said James looking slightly confused.

"Wait so the girl whose friend you hung by their angles only 4 months ago has now agreed to be you friend?" Asked Sirius very confused.

"Yeah" James said frowning.

"You need to teach me how you did that" said Sirius grinning at James grinned and put his arm round his mate they began walking.

"So Padfoot any girls in this group of friends" said James smiling.

"Some really hot ones why? you wanting to make Evans jealous or something?" asked Sirius.

"No just ya know experience" said James uncertainly Sirius raised his eyebrows _'experience that's the kind of thing I would say prongs isn't like that' _James continued more confidently "well if me and Lily ever are gonna be a thing I don't want her to like be my first date and first everything else ya know?"James said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Now between any other two friends of the male sex this would be a forbidden utterance of first times actually mattering but when it came to James and Sirius they were more like brothers they could talk about anything.

"What are you talking about firsts I've seen you snog loads of girls" said Sirius severely confuzzeled.

"Yeah but I never ya know" said James and when Sirius looked confused he made an extremely suggest movement with his fingers Sirius raised his eyebrows astounded.

"OOOHHH" said Sirius.

"Yeah" said James awkwardly.

"What like ever."

"Nope."

"Really."

"Ummmm noooo."

"Huh" said Sirius "why the hell not" James smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Cause I was ya know waiting. For her" said James knowing Sirius would know exactly who he meant Sirius did snorted into his drink and did a spit take in a bark of laughter James smelled rum he supposed the punch had already been spiked then.

"AHAHAH so what like are you afraid someone else is gonna take your flower" barked Sirius giggling all the while James rolled his eyes and Sirius sobered up a bit "so what's changed" said Sirius curiosity overwhelming his explosive humour.

"What do you mean" said James pushing his glasses back up his nose and brow creasing like it did when he was thinking.

"Well" started Sirius in a voice one would use if talking to and idiot "you said you wanted experience and you were asking after girls" said Sirius suggestively eyebrows wiggling and winking at a passing girl.

"N-n-no its just you know I figured maybe just a good night talking to some girls and trying to increase my flirting ability's" said James matter of factly as if he were talking about swapping out a seeker for a game of quidditch.

"What you figured that just shouting at lily to go out with you every day wasn't working for you?" said Remus with an uncharacteristically goofy grin on his face bursting seemingly out of nowhere with Peter in tow.

"Did you appear out of this air just to insult me" asked James in mock irritation.

"Well Sirius was doing a rather awful job of it so we thought we'd help" said Peter his watery excitable eyes glittering with laughter.

"Let's not bicker here people" said Sirius in a diplomatic official and powerful voice as if addressing a crowd before battle "we must help our friend in a time of great need" he wrapped his arms around his friends huddling together as if they were rugby players in half time (**that's right rugby cause this is England BIATCH**) "Ok James here needs some flirting experience with the ladies" said Sirius deepening his voice at the word 'ladies' "therefore we're gonna have to get this party started."

"Let's do it" said Remus loudly whooping all the marauders stared at him in surprise Remus was the well-mannered and quiet of the four friends he didn't shout and he most certainly didn't whoop they decided to find out about it later now was the time to get drunk flirt dance and generally live the life young men of their calibre should although James had a feeling Remus's good mood could be attributed to a certain attractive blond with curly hair and a purple dress so without further ado they all grabbed a bottle and hooked arms as the music got louder and faster around them James shouted above the music.

"You remember what happened last time we all got drunk together I suppose."

"Nope" they all said in unison grinning.

"Yeah me neither" said James and they all downed their bottles and got ready for on hell of a night.

6:00 (an hour and a half before the party) Marlene's residence

Sleep is amazing.

Honestly it is one of the best things in the world.

Especially in the morning, because then you seem to find yourself in the most comfortable position.

Every part of your body is nestled on something soft, and the world around you seems to be made up of some kind of fluffy cloud.

So thought Marlene before being woken up by one of her best friends. Dorcas Meadows. A friend with whom she shared every secret her thoughts fears and more or less everything really, more of a sister than a friend.

Marlene immediately hit her over the head with the closest object she could find, which unfortunately for Dorcas was a 1200 page book on every useful herb and fungi used in potions. Marlene smiled, satisfied and went back to sleep.

Unfortunately Dorcas immediately got up grinned got right up close to Marlene's ear and shouted very loudly.

"MMMAAARRRLLLYYY MY LOVE YOU MUST GET UP FOR THE PARTY."

"Bugger off mmsleepin" said Marlene tiredly.

"Now now Marley you wouldn't want to go missing the party now would you" said Dorcas, Marlene imagined she had her hands on her hips and a fake strict look on her face, I say imagine because she still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Mmmm what party" mumbled Marlene genuinely too tired to remember

"Pete's party" said Dorcas, Marlene's eyes flew open. Surprised.

"Who's party?" she asked, not quite believing it.

"Pete's party… I feel like I've already said this."

"Wait as in Peter Pettigrew."

"Well he is the only Peter we know so yes" said Dorcas rolling her eyes.

"Peter Pettigrew as in one of the members of the marauders, as in Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew."

"Yep" said Dorcas popping the P happily.

"Ummmmmm why in the hell would I want to go to Peter Pettigrew's party" said Marlene eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Because we're invited" said Dorcas as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok" said Marlene patiently, thinking that she'd rather wake up a bucket of ice water than argue with Dorcas Meadows when she's got her mind set on something, "let me rephrase the question why do you want to go to the party and why should I come as well."

"I'll tell you why Marlene, Marley Marls, ole Marlsaroony" said Dorcas grinning as she made Marlene's name sound all the more ridiculous. Sitting on the foot of the bed, she flicked her hair out of her eyes, it was long and brown and easily reached the small of her back.

She was beautiful by anyone's standards, with hair and eyes the colour of chocolate and red lips that seemed capable of either a warm smile or a slightly cocky smirk which she was wearing now.

She was around medium height for a girl of 16, however the heels she nearly always wore granted her a couple more inches.

Dorcas insisted she wore them because she wanted to be just that much taller than Lily however, Marlene was convinced it was just so she could feel taller than the deuce bag Slytherin boys who would always watch here as she walked by in the great hall.

Marlene might have been be jealous of her most attractive friend, if Dorcas wasn't as loyal and good a friend as she was If occasionally annoying, speaking of which.

"Marlseroonybaboony Fantasmic friend Of mine…"

"Ok ok I get it you can make my name sound funny well done you special person" said Marlene said giving her my most fake smile clapping slowly in the sarcastic 80s fashion "Anyway" she said quickly before Dorcas could interrupt "Why are we all going to Peters party?"

"Because I think it would be fun, I mean it might be ideal if we had some friends other than just you me and lily and maybe had some male friends I mean we spend so much time together people are beginning to spread rumours of us all be lesbians and don't get me wrong your pretty Marley but I don't swing that way" said Dorcas all very quickly.

"OK I see your point…" said Marlene hesitantly "But two problems" Dorcas raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Lily?" sighed Dorcas.

"Yep" Marlene said "You know she'll never go to a party that all the marauders are going to, especially if it's in Potter manor."

"It is" said Dorcas biting the inside of her cheek.

"Well then" Marlene said sitting up in her PJs and patting Dorcas on the head affectionately "Your fucked my brown eyed friend now, get out I need to get dressed" so with that she got her PJed ass out of bed and shoved Dorcas out of the room then closed the door behind her.

Marlene heard her friend slide down the door outside and land with a soft thud on the ground, she proceeded to continue speaking like it was a normal conversation.

"What about if we just trick her tell her it's a normal party, no marauders included" Suggested Dorcas hopefully.

"Never gonna work, she'd get there get one look at potter hit both of us and leave" said Marlene said looking for a mirror to get a look at herself when she remembered she was staying at Lily's for a visit over the holidays, and the guest room she was staying in had no mirror. Marlene then began to get dressed blind, a big no no for most girls but it was summer and she really didn't care that much.

"Ok how difficult could it really be to convince her?" asked Dorcas her voice raising in pitch from desperation. Marlene raised an eyebrow despite no one being actually in the room as she pulled on her socks she said.

"You mean how hard could it be to convince our friend Lily Evans to spend time in the same room as all four marauders by choice?"

"Yeah" Dorcas said insistently, confident.

"The same marauders who charmed every book with more than 300 pages to scream nerd when they were opened" said Marlene.

"Yeah" Dorcas said less confident.

"The same four delinquents who made the great hall rain rainbow coloured dye that didn't wash out unless you said the words 'the marauders are so dam sexy it's almost unfair.'"

"Ummmmmm yeah" Dorcas said lamely.

"The same four brunette bastards who flipped her best friend Severus Snape upside down which led to him calling her a mudblood only 4 months ago."

"Damn it" Dorcas sighed she may have gone on, however at that point her face was shoved into the carpet as the door she was leaning on was opened, pushing her forward and Marlene strode out of the open door.

"Ok let's do it" said Marlene helping her friend up from the floor.

"Wait what" said Dorcas spluttering from surprise when she was on her feet.

"Well you're actually right" Marlene admitted, Dorcas's jaw dropped.

"I'm so sorry Marley I didn't know" she said placing her hand on Marlene's shoulder.

"What in the name of merlin are you talking about" she said shifting Dorcas's hand off her shoulder.

"What are you dying of, I mean that would explain why you're so pale and suddenly agreeing with me" sobbed Dorcas theatrically Marlene smiled at her friends general ridiculous and sighed.

"I'm agreeing with you because for once you're actually makin… 'Wait what do you mean pale.'"

"Nothing absolutely nothing" said Dorcas seeing the severe look on her friends face nearly taking a step away Marlene rolled her eyes and they began walking away from the guest room.

"Ok so the reason I'm willing to do it or at least try to convince her is because for once in your life your right there are many new friends to be made at that party and I'd rather Lily were friends with even the marauders than Snape" Dorcas's nose wrinkled from disgust at the sound of Snape's name both of them hated the greasy Slytherin after what he had done to lily "The only problem is" Marlene continued "Is that Lily will never ever go as she thinks all marauders are complete scum, and to be fair to her they really haven't helped to convince her otherwise."

"Hey Black and Pettigrew aren't that bad" said Dorcas a little defensively Marlene snorted in a very non lady like way.

"I'll give you Pettigrew purely because he doesn't do anything except cheer them on but black… really he's worse than Potter you just like him because you think he's gorgeous" said Marlene smiling smugly to her surprise Dorcas actually blushed and Dorcas never blushed '_Mmmm maybe there's some truth to what I'm saying'_ thought Marlene.

"In the words of our dear friend Lily 'I would rather date the giant squid'" said Dorcas but Marlene couldn't help notice a small tinge of red in her friends cheeks "Anyway" she said quickly as if she could read Marlene's thoughts and wanted to change the subject "How are we gonna get Lily to that party and also why are we at the bathroom" she said gesturing to the bathroom door where they had stopped.

"We're here because it's the only room in this whole damn house with a mirror" said Marlene throwing my hands up in a very dramatic Dorcas like way "And I want to know how I look before maybe going to a party that every person in our year is attending" Dorcas smiled one friend convinced lily should be easy she would come if both her and Marlene went she would never abandon her friends to a party all alone she grinned even wider this was gonna be one hell of a party

3AM (after the party) back to Lily's house

"I-i-i looovvveee you guys" slurred Dorcas hiccupping slightly as she stumbled into Lily's room "seriously you guys are so great I love you so much."

"Shut up dorky your drunk" said Marlene giggling at more or less nothing as she stumbled into the room hot on Dorcas's heels.

"HOW DARE YOU MARLENEY I AM OURTRAGED BEYOND MEASURE" shouted Dorcas theatrically fainting but as drunk as she was actually falling onto the floor Marlene burst out laughing she adored he friends they were such magnificent idiots especially when they were shit faced as they were speaking of friends.

"Where the fucks Lilers" said Marlene voice muffled via her face being buried in the bed there was groan and a certain red head flopping into the room literally falling over the threshold of the room giggling like a fool.

"I'm here" said Lily rather unnecessarily she giggled at seemingly nothing she was most certainly the most drunk out of all the girls and the least used to being so drunk she seemingly wasn't handling it awfully well she jumped up stumbled and grabbed Dorcas face to steady herself then nodded to herself and ran out onto the balcony Marlene and Dorcas exchanged half exasperated half happy and half-drunk look (**wait that doesn't work**) they proceeded to stumble after her they found there friend standing on the balcony London's west end before them in all its glory she stood there doing something so utterly un-lilyish she was smoking a cigarette Marlene and Dorcas stood there for a second in stunned silence then Dorcas walked right up to Lily her and started squeezing her cheeks shaking them violently Lily spluttered.

"What was that for" Dorcas looked at Lily as if she was some kind of alien.

"Wanted to check that it was actually you."

"What the definitive check for that is by squeezing cheeks." said Marlene giggling

"Well no but it made you drop on of these things" said Dorcas producing a cigarette and lighting it "these things will kill you ya know" she said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"She's right Lil they are awful" said Marlene vision slightly blurry as she produced her own cigarette and lighting it lily went red and stomped her foot in a rather childish manner.

"Fucking bloody shit gimmie a fag" shouted Lily her temper showing rather adorably as she was barely 5 foot and swearing was such a new experience for her being your average head girl as she most certainly was.

"Alright no need to get in a hissy just cause you didn't get to shag Potter" said Dorcas brandishing another fag from her seemingly endless supply.

"Oh shut up Dorky we all know you want black" said Lily poking out a blue tongue blue no doubt due to the many exotic drinks she had had that night Dorcas stood slightly stunned whilst Marlene giggled choked on smoke and coughing loudly.

"Ummmmmm excuse me I'd prefer to shag a cactus" said Dorcas slightly red in the cheeks.

"You would shag a cactus is it looked like Sirius" said Marlene joining in on the fun.

"Ummmm excuse me when did this become about me?" questioned Dorcas shrilly "we're supposed to taunt Lily and then I'll say that Potters not to bad and Lily will go on a rant whilst we sneak off and then she'll run after us and we'll chat and have fun THAT'S HOW THIS WORKS."

"Oh no me and Potter are so last year" said Lily winking at Dorcas.

"Yeah anyway what's wrong with Sirius I think he's pretty cute" said Marlene slyly.

"He is rather handsome isn't he?" said Lily catching on Dorcas's eyes flashed.

"He's fucking gorgeous" she stated rather plainly "however that doesn't mean I want any of what he's offering."

"Now why not" said Marlene eyebrows raised "he's meant to be the school sex king isn't he?"

"Exactly" exclaimed Dorcas slamming her fist into her palm "he probably has every disease under the sun ever his crabs have crabs speaking of love interests what bout Lupin Marls" said Dorcas slyly getting the judgement gun of her and pointing it at her friend Marlene looked around her sporadically as if she really hoped there was another Marlene in the near vicinity.

"I have no idea of what you mean" said Marlene standing stock still and speaking in a much higher pitch than usual.

"Yes Marlene what about ole Remus" said Lily then out the side of her mouth said to Dorcas "what about Lupin" Dorcas cut her off with a raised finger.

"I appear to remember our very own Marlene playing truth or dare with Lupin and some others" said Dorcas circling Dorcas Lily was giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation before her and at Marlene's obvious terror at her best friends "in fact I seem to remember you and a Mr Lupin being sentenced to 5 minutes in a closet and you were in fact unable to be found for another 15 minutes" said Dorcas smiling Marlene looked around her and seriously considered jumping of the balcony she was a witch she could break her fall but then she saw Lily and she knew she was fucked Lily had those bright green eyes that you couldn't telling your whole life story to.

"What happened Marley" said Lily standing next to Dorcas arms crossed.

"Ok sooooo well we didn't do what you're thinking" said Marlene.

"Why not its Lupin he's clean" said Dorcas confused Lily snorted.

"I'm sorry is that your only condition to shagging" she said.

"No" said Dorcas rather lamely "they also have to have hair."

"Ummm excuse me" said Marlene a bit annoyed at being interrupted when she was being so delightfully interesting.

"Oops sorry Marls carry-on" said Dorcas grinning like a drunk idiot then again he was one at that moment so hey.

"Well we spent ten minutes Ya know kissing and things" said Marlene blushing ferociously "and then he sorta stopped and looked me in the eyes and said he liked me" Lily and Dorcas stood there dumbfounded.

"W-w-what did you say" spluttered Dorcas.

"I ummmmm well I said thank you and ran out of the room" said Marlene suddenly finding the ground so very interesting and stared at that for a while when she looked up after a silence Lily and Dorcas weren't there Marlene looked around incredibly confused she looked behind her to the entrance of the balcony from Lily's room she saw Dorcas carrying a small table with Lily behind her carrying three chairs the two of them sat down on the chairs in front of the table and gestured for Marlene to sit down dumbfounded she did.

"So" said Lily leaning forward like a counsellor "do you like him?" Marlene thought for a second she had always felt something for Lupin since the first time she saw him sat in the libary face buried in a book he looked up at her and smiled he had such a nice smile it was simple kind smart and cheeky seemingly all at once she thought he was incredibly cute from that moment on but she had never even spoken to him then she saw him pulling a prank with his friends and that's when she developed feelings when he was up there laughing without a care in the world and then the way he said he liked her staring into her eyes with such certainty she didn't get it he was well Remus Lupin and she was just her she freaked out and ran.

"I do" said Marlene carefully.

"Well you did a fantastic job at showing it there marls" said Dorcas Lily smacked her arm but Marlene just laughed and she couldn't stop soon they were all laughing relaxed, happy, and comfortable.

"I may have fucked up there yeah" said Marlene sad again when she thought about it she had one chance and she blew it typical her just…

"Ummmm no" said Dorcas interrupting her thoughts and surprising her Lily nodded in agreement.

"Ummm are you kidding me right now? I ran away like literally ran away that's not really what your meant to do is it?" said Marlene confused now.

"Well here's the things Marls" said Lily smiling kindly "if a guy really likes you he won't stop no matter what you do."

"Exactly plus you're gonna be stuck in the same common room with the bloke for the next year he'll have to fall in love with you again by then" said Dorcas theatrically Marlene smiled she had some pretty awesome friends suddenly the doorbell rang and Lily ran down they could hear the sound of voices from downstairs and a laugh and then Lily came back up to her room tripping slightly as she was after all still rather drunk only she was holding a pizza box she came out onto the balcony placed it on the table and opened it Marlene gasped it was a huge cheese, meat ball, onion, bacon and pepperoni monster also known as the 'boys really suck so let's get fat and talk about stupid stuff' pizza basically the glue in every relationship.

"We called them when you told us that's why we went out" said Lily grinning at her friend's astonished face.

"You guys are amazing" said Marlene dumbfounded and a little bit moved.

"We know" Dorcas snatching a slice and that's what they did for the rest of the night ate pizza talked about the upcoming school year all the people they loved liked put up with and the 'other cunts' as Dorcas referred to them as they sat there relaxed confident for the upcoming world with the London skyline before them.

**Well there Ya go guys you like? Sorry I haven't posted for so long it's just someone special** **convinced me to ;) **

**So as always please review and tell me what you think next chapter will be them all on the train and going to that place you've all been waiting for HOGWARTS so stick around and I'll see you guys this time next week**

**Dedicated to MJI ;) **


End file.
